sasukes bond
by kyamaie-sama
Summary: sasuke is taking a different approach at making narutorealize whos the better ninja...his love for naruto will cause insanity problems
1. Chapter 1

Kyamaie: well my very first story yay(claps hands)

Sasuke : well it better be worth it kya-chan(hmps)

Naruto : shut-up sasuke bastard its her first time be nice or else

Sasuke else what(smirks)

Kyamaie : I hand you over to the muscular man squad and let rub their too big muscles and your face(sqints eyes)

Sasuke : (pales) d-d-do well kya-sama

Kyamaie and naruto : yosh!

Warnings: its yaoi and sakura bashing some pretty sexy stuff oh and me being a black guy

Disclaimer : I don't own naruto if I did I would be richer than life and naruto and sasuke would do it all the time

Enjoy

It was a cold night and naruto and the gang where and cave camping out intil the weather evened out naruto was still searching for sauce after he got way after defeating danzo he couldn't believe how much he changed he was slowly losing him to the darkness his eyes changed his face his attitude everything about him messed up(_I will not lose him I will not give up ill bring that stupid bastard home and…..and…..i..)_

_Naruto?_

_Naruto!_

Naruto snapped out of his inner-ranting and turned to sakura she was looking at him with a look of wonderment here you want some food you should want to eat right? Naruto looked at her face since the beginning of the mission. sakuras eyes were a ghostly green her face look pale and sickly kind of but, he guess it's from all the worry and stress, naruto couldn't understand how he fell for such a stupid shallow fool of a girl. Yeah she was smart and kind of nice but she did it for team reasons not becauseshe actually wanted to be naruto's friend. What the hell did he see in her.

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror he was at a hideout with the others up in a mountain in a deserted village as he came back suigetsu, and juugo did not say a word to him they avoided him and never looked his way well juugo kept stealing glances at him while suigetsu just ignored him. (_What the hell is wrong with everyone)_ sasuke just left to his room and closed the door he walked into the bathroom, as he looked at himself he felt like he wanted to scream he wanted hurt everyone and that

Stupid village for ruining his brother and his family, for hurting him for hurting….._Naruto_

Sasuke stepped back Naruto he is such a….a…pathetic loser, always chasing me, always in my way, always never giving up! Sasuke gasped and looked at himself (_why….why is he going to great lengths just get me back! Why is he so damn insufferable Naruto is risking him and everyone else around him just to bring me back why won't he just give up already?)_

fight after danzo(_sasuke stared at Naruto as he rescued sakura from a slow death he sat her down never taking his eyes away from sasuke, Naruto: I know about your brother and konoha and I understand you ,sasuke balled his fist no you can't understand because you never had family!Naruto: I was like you I use to want to get revenge also but…until I met you our roles could've been switched because the village hated me and I hate the kuuybi fox but your best friend and I'm going to save you were both high level shinobi so we understand each other right?, sasuke : you're not going to change my mind with those pitiful words either you kill me or I kill you and you die like a pathetic loser , Naruto smiled_)

Present

sasuke couldn't believe Naruto more was said but he shook the thoughts away as much hate sasuke had Naruto couldn't shoulder Naruto doesn't know what it is like to lose everything, he never had it from the beginning konoha is as good destroyed as of Naruto sasuke will fight Naruto with everything he has we'll see who is the best ninja then Naruto. Sauce turned on the water washed his face (_but why do I feel like as soon as it happens I will be more empty and regretful….NO...i will kill Naruto)_

sasuke looked at his hands and turned his face why is he suddenly filling so hurt he cut ties with Naruto…he… the fox said he'll regret it if he killed Naruto, …Naruto….Naruto….Naruto he is every bit of an angel from his blonde hair to his deep blue eyes and his creamy skin…and me…I'm….a pale selfish ugly bastard who should've stopped while I was ahead and now I'm battling my….best friend to death...i feel like I'm going insane how is this going to end?

Now that I think about it Naruto was so cute when he was a little kid he was so bouncy and full of energy full of life, and surprises never afraid to take rejection seeing him so grown and so…..beautiful he is just so beautiful so fucking beautiful that I wish to mark his unscarred body and make him mine….gasp…..sasuke took his hands and rubbed his face his eyes getting a smoldering look I want to take him and the most embarrassing ways talk all kinds of filthy things to him make him scream and blush because I make him make him wear my clothes and tell him to say he's mine and only mine.

Naruto woke up as he saw sakura staring at him, and ino and hinata also stared at him. What?

Ino looked at him then blushed I'm sorry but did you know that you look so….…..beautiful when you sleep. Hinata blushed also your eyes get bluer when you open them up? Sakura turned and looked away yes….well…..yea Naruto got up and ate breakfast around shikamaru, and chouji gulping everything down shikamaru shaking his head (what a troublesome mission) neji looked from him packing up his stuff

Naruto eyes sparkled as he threw water on his face

ouch! Naruto stepped on a shell he turned on the lakes edge and rubbed his sore foot, that hurts!

Oi! Naruto! Were leaving get a move on, yelled kiba

Im coming;! Naruto grabbed his stuff and ran to the group, hey uh…naruto you still after that sasuke guy?

Ofcourse he is!ino yelled; knocking him on his head that's what the heck were on this mission to help naruto get sasuke back his be tring to get him back for three years!

Kiba yelled back,I got you slutty harpy jeez!...what did you call me dog boy!

I said!-

Shut-up!

Everyone stopped and looked at naruto wide-eyed

i-i-i just want you to stop arguing I get enough of it at home why do I have to endure here around my friends!, I would,ve been fine alone on my own to get sauce if your going to argue leave! Naruto yelled last.

Naruto looked once then walked away, everybody always yelling don't they get enough of-

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...everyone heard and rushed forward to where Naruto was

As they got there everyone sweat dropped, Naruto was drooling at the ramen stand…..naru-

RAMEN!

Inside the ramen stand four people were sitting quietly eating when they heard the shout of ramen Karin looked around as juugo just stared at sauce knowingly suigetsu wondering what the hell is going on?

Sasuke smirked a sexy smirk to his self where no one would see it cross his face…Naruto

When naruto looked in he had a sudden chill run up his spin someone was looking at him.

Naruto turned his head and looked around for strange things outta of the ordinary kiba put his hand on narutos shoulder and naruto turned around, what?

Kiba frowned your looking like something is wrong and you well you just look creepy just looking back and forth?

Shut-up! I don't look creepy I'm so extremely handsome that they want me to look at them because I'm that cool and awesome, Naruto looked on as the others came in.

Ohayo!Everyone jumped 10ft in the air they all turned to the waitress who had on a orange and white kimono her hair was in two big pony tails that fell to the ground her hair a silver white her eyes a misty purple and her skin was a smooth Carmel mocha

Ohayo everyone welcome to kya-sama big house of ramen! I'm kya-sama and this is our big house let me introduce you guys to my best friend and also my annoying little sis nana!

A short girl a little bit taller than kya-sama, but still short her skin was little darker but still lovely and smooth she was wearing a baby blue kimono with yellow, her hair was down to her shoulder a lovely color of red and soft yet domineering blue eyes she came out and stared for a couple of seconds until she glomped Naruto

Kawii!ne ne ne what is your name!kya-sama sweat dropped as she danced around with Naruto

n-naruto uzamaki

nana stopped and stared as she turned and looked at kya-chans face, well I'll be darned your that same naruto uzumaki that goes around saving villages and being all cool and ninja like!

Yep that's me uzumaki Naruto at your service! Nana squealed alongside kyamaie

In the far corner the person looked up and stared at Naruto (he has so many admirers so many friends) the persons eyes glowed red at how angry he was getting at how people can just be his friend, and he has to do all sorts of other things just to get his dad to look at him…..he fell even harder for naruto as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

Kyamaie then thought hey if your Naruto isn't their supposed to be a….a….darn what was his name? Kyamaie looked spaced as she thought kiba came behind her and looked at her spaced faced uh….kya-sama its sasuke

Kyamaie ignored him and kept thinking

Wha-don't bother to get her back to reality you have to let her solve it on her own or else she goes insane with rage and start punching random people in the face

Neji sat there in his seat in shook his head (Naruto has the strangest of friends?), shikamaru also sighed and perched his head on the corner might as well stay here. We'll be here for a while. Sakura looked at kyamaie (how can she know Naruto but not know sasuke?)

Kyamaie looked up and smiled Naruto smiled also and everyone sighed relieved when she shook her head and looked back down making everyone sigh pathetically. Sasuke looked out the ramen shop to see if anyone was out there, out the corner of his eyes he saw Naruto look right at him sasuke stared back at those adorable blue eyes time seemed to freeze for them it was only them.

Naruto didn't take his eyes off of sasuke he was trapped he moved towards sasuke ignoring calls for his name he kept walking ignoring the irritated voice of Karin and the stares he was receiving from sasuke other team members he stopped in front of sasuke and stared intently sasuke stood up and took off his hood of his cloak ,

Everyone gasped.

Sakura eyes bugged out s-s-sasuke, ino gulped, kiba just looked at Naruto, shikamaru stared, neji moved to get up, but was stopped by shikamaru, and chouji didn't know what to do.

Nana was looking between the two and poked kyamaie who still was thinking of the name (_kyamaie you idiot how hard is it to find a damn name and everybody said it at least four damn times!)_

Naruto chan

Naruto eyes widened, his eyes sparkled with unshed tears (_sasuke you stupid bastard_).Naruto hair covered his eyes,

Hm that's strange I remember you saying you were going to kill me once we meet up again, you plotting slowly or what?

Sasuke smirked and walked forward, yeah so I did naru-chan

Naruto blushed adorably, shut-up! You damn prick don't call me that!

Sasuke smirked and licked his lips as he saw Naruto blush (yes baby blush just for me turn me on like no other) sasuke stepped forward and watch as Naruto saw the unfamiliar emotion on his face, and backed away

If you're going to make a move do it and stop beating around the bush!

Sasuke looked at those lips that he knew would look so fucking hot stretched around his dick, as he fucked Naruto cute mouth and cum on his beautiful face.

Sasuke pulled out his sword and watched as everyone got into fighting stance he saw that nana look angry and was about to yell at him but saw the flash of blue light from chidori charge out against a blue of light that happen to be Naruto resengan kyamaie snapped out of her deep thought and gasped as the sound pierced her ears

Why the fuck would you do that I already have bad hearing problems you stupid idiot; kyamaie swore a thousand curse words. Sasuke and Naruto ran outta sight fighting all around the forest


	2. Chapter 2

Electricity and yelling could be heard through the forest

Sasuke! You coward stop hiding

Sasuke looked from in the tree his sharigan activated and as soon as Naruto turned he was caught and passed out from it.

The last thing he saw was sasuke eyes, and his lips as he licked them

Naruto woke up shaking his head, and panting as his throat was closed up like some strangling him he touched his throat and found it was covered by….leather?

Naruto got up and saw he had a leather collar around his neck it was covering his whole neck he went closer shaking his head as he read the name on the front….._sasuke_

Naruto gasped and tried to remove it but he couldn't …..noooo! Sasuke you bastard take it off! Naruto heard a chuckle

I happen to like this collar on u it matches your cute outfit baby

Naruto looked at the voice w-what are you talking about?

See for yourself love

Naruto slowly turned around to look in the mirror and stepped back as he saw what he was wearing..n-no, a small ukata with the uchiha fan on the back it was so short that half his ass was showing, Naruto tried desperately to push it down ( _no no no no no_)he felt the tug of the collar as he was tugged to the ground in front of sasuke Naruto cried out as his hair was pulled he was kneeling in front of sasuke as he felt tears fall down his face(sasuke…sasuke….why would you do this)

He heard sasukes pants hit the ground and jerked back, s-stop it sasuke, where are my friends!

Sasuke stopped and smirked oh them…well your dumb ass friend came for you so I got rid of them

Naruto tears left him…wha-what did you do! Let me see them! Quiet there back in konoha…..but

Naruto gasped b-but what

I can't say the same for sakura

Where is she

Sasuke took Naruto to a room next to theirs he pulled off the blanket and naruto fell away trying to get away s-sakura Naruto looked at her from her severed arms to her legs there where deep cuts everywhere. her hair was gone oh my god

She kept going on and on about how much she loved me and me this and ma that she just wouldn't shut-up and ugh sasuke smirked at Naruto scared stiff form Naruto was dragged to the room and through Naruto to the bed ah!

Sasuke kissed Naruto hard forcing his tonguein watching as Naruto blushed red and turned his head panting s-stop it please I would've kissed you if any of this never happened Naruto was forced to look at sasuke as tears rolled down his face

I love you Naruto

Naruto eyes widen and turned as his eyelids lowered as his glassy eyes shed tears i-i

Naruto cried out as sasuke started grinding himself against naruto

Sasuke licked his lips as his dick came in contact with narutos and pushed hard

Eyah! S-stop it!...st-op…eyah!..please st-op naruto mouth was open as he panted and screamed his face getting redder and redder as sasuke grinded into him talking dirty naruto always pictured him and sasuke doing things like this but never this way

Sasuke panted and licked narutos face and lips and forced his tongue in narutos panting mouth as naruto shyly licked sasukes tongue back and turned away as sasuke pulled away to chuckle I knew you want it

Eyah! Naruto cried out as sauce picked up speed sasukes dick was so hard and pulsing that it was hurting naruto. Naruto sobbed as sauce kissed him spit traveling down his chin naruto watery eyes opened wide as he felt his stomach twist and flip and felt a unfamiliar sensation gather at his private area and sauce panted have chuckled at narutos face

s-s-sasuke p-please stop it eyah! Naruto felt sasuke bite his neck before licking

Sasuke licked his lips ooooh Naruto baby your dick is so hard you going to cum, cum now naruto!

Sasuke did a rather hard grind into naruto that had him cumming, naruto cried out as he burst from his pants, sasuke came after biting into naruto neck they rode out their orgasm and naruto lay limply under sasuke blush as deep as red watery eyes swollen lips Naruto panted harshly.

Naruto trembled at the aftershock and cried out as his clothes were ripped off leaving him only in his collar. Sasuke leaned on the head boared licking his lips come here baby he crooked his finger and purred Naruto name

n-no he was pulled over by the leash on the collar his hands on sasukes thighs please no sauce took his hair and licked his lips as naruto took half of his cock in the tears flew down narutos face and naruto blushed and closed his eyes and let sasukes hand lead his head

I knew it you little slut your lips look so fucking good around my dick Naruto blush deepened and listened as sasuke talked to him how he was going to cum on his face then fuck him he was pulled off then all he saw was white dribble down his face naruto turned

No stop! I c-can't go on anymore please stop it, sasuke pushed naruto on his stomach and naruto screamed eyah!...st-op it! Sasuke pulled his ass up as his head kept in the bed.

Sasuke pushed narutos ass check apart and looked at his most innocent private part, naruto yelled and reached his hand back there and covered it please do not look he whispered narutos hands were pulled away and sauce leaned and

Eyah!...ah n-no don't lick there t-that is- ah! N-no you can't please st-op

Sasuke licked and sucked all in and out of narutos hole he watched it flinch at touch and clinch Naruto hands where on naruto ass keeping them apart then moved down to his thighs and sunk his tongue in

Ahhhh!e-e-eyah naruto glassy eyes clenched close panting his penis dripping and he was pushed on his back and his sasuke put a leg on his broad shoulder the other lay on the bed sauce licked his lips and saw narutos hands move to his hole n-no! no you can't I'm a virgin!...so am i?

Sasuke moved narutos hands and pushed in ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...n-n-n-n-n-n-

Naruto couldn't finish it the breath was knocked out of him he just cried out every time sasuke slammed in it was painful so painful his tears soaked the pillow the head board cracked the wall and narutos cries were heard in the hide out.

Sasuke panted heavily eyes squinted in pleasure concentrating and took both Naruto legs and bent them by his head Naruto shouted and sobbed as sauce got deeper hitting a spot so roughly he couldn't help but cried shouting out as the spot was brutally hit his back curved and his toes curved his tongue hung out as this spot was torched pleasantly sasukes stomach was rubbing his dick and Naruto made it to sasukes hard chest

e-eyah! Please st-op st-op please I can't- can't his head shook and sasuke climax was at the tip of his dick so he hammered into Naruto hot body faster and harder the thrusts got shorter but deeper and faster than naruto eyes widened

no no no no no please sasuke no, naruto cried then sauce pushed deeper one last time and they both came with a roaring yell and scream

they lay limply on each other as sauce stared at narutos body and cuddled him and smirked as naruto shyly cuddled back after all that has happened naruto you will still love only me

_This is our bond Naruto a bond that could never be broken not by anything because in the end will both end up dead _


End file.
